fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vision
Vision is an American cable and satellite television channel owned by Typewriter Productions. It mostly airs adult series. It was founded by SpongeTechX. The channel has it's own parental advisory rating system. It is also part of Nickelodeon. Rating System Usually, only TV-PG and up is used. Anything under that rating is uncommon. When Vision proposed this system in early 2012, the Nickelodeon network wasn't so sure. They thought about it, and finally allowed Vision to use it in mid-2012. Other networks have actually thought about switching to this system, since it is more in-detail. *'TV-E: '''For all ages. Really only used for educational shows for preschoolers and below. No subratings allowed. *'TV-PE:' For all ages, but may not interest children. Stands for "Possibly Everyone". No subratings allowed. It is the equivalent of TV-G. *'TV-E5: For ages 5 and up, only allows the 'V '''subrating for very mild, fantasy, and not-so-scary violence. *'TV-E8: '''For ages 8 and up, only allows the '''V subrating for mild violence. *'TV-PG: '''Parental guidance suggested. Allows all subratings that can be moderate. *'TV-13: For ages 13 and up. Allows all subratings that can be intense. *'TV-15: '''For ages 15 and up. Allows all subratings that can be very intense. *'TV-MA: 'Intended for adults, all subratings are allowed, and can be graphic or extreme. *'TV-X: 'Mostly for adults only, there are no constraints on anything. This rating is rarely used, and is the equivalent of an NC-17 rating in movies. Hardcore pornography is the only exception in this rating. There are no subratings because it is already completely explicit. Subratings *'A: 'Stands for discrimination or offensive themes. *'D: 'Stands for suggestive dialogue. Not used in TV-MA. *'L: 'Stands for bad language. *'S: 'Stands for sexual situations. *'U: 'Stands for drug use. *'V: 'Stands for violence. What they mean *TV-E5 **V: Very mild and fantasy violence *TV-E8 **V: Mild violence *TV-PG **A: Slightly offensive themes **D: Mildly suggestive dialogue **L: Infrequent mild language **S: Mild and brief sexual situations **U: Mild drug use or drug references **V: Moderate violence *TV-13 **A: Implied mildly discriminatory and offensive references or language **D: Intensely suggestive dialogue **L: Strong language **S: Intense and brief sexual situations **U: Strong drug use **V: Intense and mildly bloody violence *TV-15 **A: Implied intensely discrimatory themes, language, or references **D: Very strong dialogue **L: Very strong and intense language **S: Possibly not-so-brief and very intense sexual situations or brief nudity with little sexual context **U: Intense drug abuse **V: Very intense and moderately bloody violence *TV-MA **A: Directed extremely discriminatory language or themes **L: Graphic, crude, and vulgar language **S: Uncensored nudity or moderate/intense sexual activity **U: Extreme and obscene drug abuse **V: Graphic or extremely bloody violence *TV-X **No subratings, but a television program is usually TV-X because of it's strong sexual content. Equivalent to NC-17. Gallery TVE.png TVPE.png TVE5.png TVE8.png TVPG.png TV13.png TV15.png TVMA.png TVX.png Subratings TV-MA TVMA A.png TVMA L.png TVMA S.png TVMA U.png TVMA V.png TVMA AL.png TVMA AS.png TVMA AU.png TVMA AV.png TVMA ALS.png TVMA ALU.png TVMA ALV.png TVMA ASU.png TVMA ASV.png TVMA AUV.png TVMA ALSU.png TVMA ALSV.png TVMA ALUV.png TVMA ASUV.png TVMA ALSUV.png TVMA LS.png TVMA LU.png TVMA LV.png TVMA LSU.png TVMA LSV.png TVMA LSUV.png TVMA LUV.png TVMA SU.png TVMA SUV.png TVMA SV.png TVMA UV.png Blocks *'Supertoons: 'A block targeted at children and the whole family that airs from 5 AM to 5 PM every day, every week. Many kid's shows are aired, plus 2 family-friendly shows, The Middle and Modern Family, which are also the only ones that are not cartoons. *'Edgy Sitcoms: 'A block targeted at adults that airs TV shows that are a bit edgy, but not as innapropriate as Family Guy, South Park, etc. This block airs from 5 PM to 9 PM. *'Raunchy Classics: 'A block that airs the shows directly targeted at adults that are more raunchy and a lot more edgy than the "Edgy Sitcoms" block. Most of these shows are "classics" because these are some of the most popular shows on TV, and/or have been on the air for quite a while. If the shows aired on this block don't fit either of those categories, there are in this block because they aren't as mature as the shows on the "Late Night" block. This block airs from 9 PM to 11 PM. *'Late Night: 'This block only airs shows that have a TV-MA rating or something close to that. Most of these shows are for mature audiences only. You may think South Park should be put in this block, but it is in the "Raunchy Classics" block because it really is a classic. It has been around since 1997, and is one of the most popular shows on television. The shows on Late Night aren't really the most "classic" shows. This block airs from 11 PM to 3 AM. *'Uncut, Uncensored, Just How You Like It: 'The title says it all. This 2 hour block from 3 AM to 5 AM '''only '''shows uncut programs. These are completely uncensored shows on Vision. The shows aired here are episodes from the shows aired earlier. They are just, well, uncut this time. *'Web Wednesdays: Every Wednesday from 9 PM to 11 PM, a collection of viral web videos, popular web series, and videos from popular Youtube channels will be shown. A few that have been shown are "PONY.MOV", "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared", "Salad Fingers", and more. They are usually disturbing or violent, but also funny. Most of the videos and shows on Web Wednesday are uncut. *'Rising Sun: '''A saturday morning block on Supertoons that consists mostly of animes and other kids' cartoons. It runs every saturday (as you might have guessed) from 7 AM to 11 AM. It first aired on Saturday, October 11, 2014. You can find the lineup here: https://tr.im/f04da Programming Acquired Programming *''Family Guy (TV-13-ADLSUV) *''Robot Chicken'' (TV-MA) *''Archer (TV-MA-LSUV) *''Wonder Showzen ''(TV-MA) *''Bob's Burgers ''(TV-PG-DL to TV-13-DLU) *''King of the Hill ''(TV-PG-DL) *''The Middle (TV-PG-L) *''Modern Family'' (TV-PG-DL) *''The Simpsons'' (TV-PG-ADLSUV to TV-13) *''China, IL (TV-15-DL) *''South Park ''(TV-13-L to TV-MA-L (TV-MA-LS, TV-MA-LV, and TV-MA-LSV on occasions) *''Futurama ''(TV-13 to TV-13-V) *Nathan (TV-PG) *Dudeshow'' (TV-13 to TV-15) *''WTFHS'' (TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-MA-ALSUV) *''Tom Does Everything'' (TV-E8-V to TV-PG-LV) (re-runs shown only, cancelled show) *''The Objects (TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) (re-runs shown only, cancelled show) *The ACS (TV-PG-V to TV-13-V) *The Bagel Show (TV-PG) *More soon. Original Programming *StickWar (TV-PG-LV to TV-MA-U) *CircleCity (TV-PG-L to TV-MA-LSV) (second run is owned by Vision), '(classic seasons 1-4 soon to be owned by Vision and air on December 17th)' *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness'' (TV-E8-V to TV-PG-V) *''Crossed Path'' (TV-MA L to TV-MA LS or TV-MA LV) (re-runs shown only, cancelled show) *''Rich Life'' (TV-15-DL to TV-MA-UV) *''Chaos Adventures'' (TV-13-LV to TV-15-LV) (only the second run is owned by Vision) *''Blue's Psychotic Tendencies (TV-15-DLSUV to TV-MA) *Commanding Officers (TV-MA-L) *Haunted (TV-13 to TV-15-DLSUV) '(coming January 16th)' *The Bob Boogleface Show (TV-15-L to TV-MA-LSUV) *More soon. Stuff on Web Wednesdays *''PONY.MOV ''(TV-MA-LSV) *''Youtube Poops ''(TV-15-LV to TV-MA) *''Smosh (TV-13-DLSV to TV-MA) (old episodes - TV-PG to TV-13) *''Hellbenders by Psychicpebbles'' (TV-MA) *''Dick Figures (TV-15 to TV-MA-LSU) *''Happy Tree Friends ''(TV-MA-V) *''Eddsworld (TV-PG-LV to TV-13-V) *''TomSka (TV-13-V to TV-MA-L) *''CollegeHumor (TV-13-L to TV-MA-LS) *''Video Game Freakouts (TV-MA-L) *''asdfmovies (TV-PG-LV to TV-13-V) *''Wheezywaiter (TV-PG to TV-PG-L) *''sWooZie ''(TV-PG-D) *''Epic Meal Time ''(TV-13-L) *''Deep Space 69 ''(TV-MA) *''Angry Birds: Craptastic Adventures ''(TV-PG-DLV to TV-13-L) *''DashieGames & DashieXP ''(TV-MA-L to TV-MA-LV) *''Gender-Flipped ''(TV-13-LV) by Omgitskittykatty (blog-series, airs sporadically since only 5 episodes) *''Jaltoid ''(TV-13 to TV-13-L) *''SuperF---ers from Cartoon Hangover ''(TV-MA-L to TV-MA-LS) *''C Students' (TV-MA-L to TV-MA-LS) *''YuGiOh! The Abridged Series (TV-PG-DLV to TV-15-DL) *''Baman Piderman (TV-PG) *''Homestar Runner (TV-PG-L to TV-15-DLSV)'' Specials Every once in a while, Vision will show specials of shows, special versions of episodes on shows, behind-the-scenes, and more. Here are some of them: *On March 9, 2014, at 11 PM, a real,'' completely uncensored'' version of Sailor Mouth ''from ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''was shown, and was rated TV-MA-L, ''very suprisingly, for the constant, uncensored, vulgar language. *On April 26, 2014, at 4 AM, a very, uncensored, deleted scene 'on Chapter 5-3 from Resident Evil 5 was shown, and was rated TV-X, very suprisingly, for spoilers who haven't played the game. *On May 2, 2014, at 3 AM, a montage of uncensored scenes on Resident Evil 6 were show, and was rated TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-X. Special Days/Marathons/etc. *'T hrowback Day: On June 2, 2014, Vision had a "throwback" day, bringing back their old look and logo from 2004, old shows on Vision that haven't aired since the 2004-2008 era or shows that don't air on Vision as often now but used to back in 2004-2008, or old episodes of shows that barely air anymore. *'Independe-blah-blah-whatever Day: '''Every year on the fourth of July, Many Independence Day-themed episodes of many shows on Vision are aired. *'Thanksgiving Day: Every year on Thanksgiving Day, Vision celebrates with a marathon of a voted show that airs from 8 PM to midnight. In 2013, the chosen show was StickWar. In 2012, it was King of the Hill. On the Vision website, there is a poll to vote for which show for the Thanksgiving marathon will be chosen. The poll has 5 choices. You are allowed to change your vote. Also, from 5 PM to 8 PM, non-stop Thanksgiving-themed episodes are shown. The shows chosen for the marathons in recent years are listed below: **2011: South Park **2012: King of the Hill **2013: StickWar **2014: (pending), (Family Guy with highest vote, 1943 voted), (CircleCity with second highest vote, 1631 voted) *'Merry Vismas: '''Every year, Christmas is celebrated on Vision with many Chistmas-themed episodes from December 20th at 8 AM EST to December 25th at 10 PM EST. There is even a Christmas-themed movie that airs on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. The movie this year will be Elf (2003). This event became official on Christmas of 2006. *'Live-tweets: 'Every month or two, Vision sets up a live tweet, where people can tweet about the show they are watching live. Here are the previous and upcoming live tweets. **CircleCity - Michael Bay's Power Rangers - July 19, 2014 **Family Guy - Grimm Job - August 30, 2014 **StickWar - Five Nights at GTFO - November 2, 2014 **Rich Life - Broken - November 9, 2014 **South Park - (unknown episode) - January, 2015 **Crossed Path - (unknown episode) - TBA, Q2 2015 *'Movie Month: 'September is Vision's movie month, a month where the most movies are aired. At least 1 or 2 movies are shown every weekend, while the rest of the year, only 1 movie is shown every 2 or 3 months. *'Best of the Month: 'On the first wednesday of the month, a video is released on the Vision website showing various clips of new episodes of shows that aired in the previous month. They are usually around 10 minutes long. Here are the logos for some of them. *'Halloweek: 'On the last week of October, Vision premieres a halloween marathon every day, and one of the top-rated scary movies finishing everything off premieres on Halloween night. If Halloween is on a sunday, monday, tuesday, or wednesday, halloweek will start airing on monday of the week before, and stop on Halloween. Here are some examples of Halloweek in recent years and this year: **2009: 10/26/09 (monday) to 10/31/09 (saturday) **2010: 10/25/10 (monday) to 10/31/10 (sunday) **2011: 10/24/11 (monday) to 10/31/11 (monday) **2012: 10/22/12 (monday) to 10/31/12 (wednesday) **2013: 10/28/13 (monday) to 10/31/13 (thursday) **2014: 10/27/14 (monday) to 10/31/14 (friday) Best of Vision Logo - August 2014.png|Best of August 2014 Best of Vision Logo - September 2014.png|Best of September 2014 Best of Vision Logo - October 2014.png|Best of October 2014 Schedule Please see this for the current and normal schedule. The schedule will change whenever a new show is added. Controversies These are Vision's errors, incidents, or just shows going too far that caused public dispute or outrage, big or small. *'2012 Porno Mystery Incident: 'It was June 16, 2012, and another harmless episode of The Bagel Show was about to air, until Vision went off air for about 2 minutes and came back on, with the beginning of a pornographic film airing, out of nowhere. Before any nudity was shown, it cut to black 3 minutes into the film and came back on in the middle of The Bagel Show. Parents everywhere attempted to sue Vision, but to this day, Vision claims they have no idea how this could have happened or who might have done it. Comic-Con Information about the Vision panels at Comic-Con. 2010 TBA. 2011 TBA. 2012 TBA. 2013 TBA. '2014 At Comic-Con 2014, the panels that were shown were StickWar, Rich Life, CircleCity, and even a panel for all the upcoming Vision shows and sneak peeks, in which they also talk about the future of Vision. ''StickWar'' The StickWar panel was shown on July 25, previewing the 8th season of the show premiering September 7. A sneak peek for the first episode, about Slenderman, was shown. The 9th season and the future of StickWar was talked about too, and they said that they plan to end the show sometime in 2016 or 2017. ''CircleCity'' The panel for CircleCity was shown on July 25, where there were no sneak peek trailers for another season, but they talked about the second half of season 7, premiering on September 19. They also talked about''' the future of CircleCity, 2015 and beyond. It was confirmed that an 8th season would be airing sometime in 2015, but it isn't confirmed if it is the last season or not. They said that the movie, CircleCity: City Vs. World would be airing on Vision on September 6 at 11/10c, uncensored. ''Rich Life'' This panel was shown on July 26. Because the show Rich Life gained so much success, getting an 8.3/10 on IMDb and a 8.5/10 on TV.com, Vision decided that it would have a panel at Comic Con. It was confirmed that season one's first half would end in November of 2014, and come back sometime in February of 2015. It was also confirmed that there would be a second season airing late next year. A few sneak peeks were shown for the next couple of episodes. ''Future of Vision'' This panel was shown on July 26. What was said was that many, many shows were planned for the future, including a spin-off of Blue's Clues that depicts Blue as insane, and Steve as a 40 year old man with a drinking problem. They said Donovan Patton and Steve Burns, the guys who played Steve and Joe, will actually be in the series. It was later confirmed in September of 2014 to be called Blue's Psychotic Tendencies, premiering on November 2, 2014. It was also confirmed that the show, "Alex", will not be airing, ever, due to the creator's interest in the show being lost. They said Movie Month 2014 might be the best one yet, airing the CircleCity movie, Chronicle, The Purge, and many, many others. They also said that Vision wont be having a rebrand anytime soon, or maybe even at all in the future, it was stated that this style is perfect for Vision, and that there are no plans to change it, ever. Although, they said they might give the Vision website a bit of a touch-up to make it more minimalistic. Movies/Feature Presentations Every once and a while, typically on weekends, Vision airs a movie. Depending on it's rating, it can be shown during the day or late at night. On September 3rd, 2011, South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut was aired, the first movie to air on Vision. Vision aired another movie in November, and continued this tradition. Because the first movie was aired in September, it was decided that the most movies would be shown every September. It became the official "Movie Month". Here are some upcoming or already aired movies. '''Previously Aired *'9/2/11 or 9/3/11, 12/11c -' South Park: Bigger Longer, and Uncut 'Upcoming' *'9/6/14, 11/10c - '''CircleCity: City Vs. World *'9/8/14 or 9/7/14, 12/11c - The Purge *'9/13/14, 10/9c - '''Chronicle *'9/14/14, 8/7c - 'Back to the Future *'9/15/14 or 9/14/14 12/11c - 'Insidious *'9/20/14, 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *'9/21/14 8/7c - 'Guardians of the Galaxy *'9/22/14 or 9/21/14 12/11c - 'The Blair Witch Project *'9/27/14 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *'9/28/14 2/1c - 'The Lego Movie *'9/29/14 or 9/28/14 12/11c - 'Poltergeist *'10/11/14 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *'10/18/14 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *'10/25/14 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *'10/31/14 12/11c - 'The Exorcist *'11/1/14 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *'1/10/15 2/1c - 'Despicable Me *'1/11/15 2/1c - 'Despicable Me 2 *'3/17/15 11/10c - 'The Departed Other Stuff Commercial Breaks Vision's commercial breaks work how Cartoon Network's does. After 10-15 minutes into a show, there is a 5 minute commercial break. The show ends 5 minutes before the next show. 'Censorship Vision censors nudity and strong language, unless it is an uncut program which can only air at 10/9c or later. Vision rarely airs any programs with real nudity, unless it is a midnight feature presentation. (rated R movies and such) Outro (for owned Vision shows) After the credits of a show owned by Vision, it shows the production companies. It typically shows the Nickelodeon logo, then the Typewriter Productions Logo, then it shows: "This has been a Vision original series". After that, it shows the other production companies that helped develop the show. (ex: Titmouse, Dudertainment, etc.) Bumper & Ad Music Vision mainly uses Flying Lotus, Burial, Deadmau5's experimental or short songs, and Avicii's (without vocals, most of the time) music for their ads and bumpers. Galleries 'Logos' ' Old Vision Logo 2.png|The first logo from November 17, 2004 to January 13, 2008 Old Vision Logo 1.png|The second logo from January 13, 2008 to August 17, 2012 Vision Logo.png|The old logo from August 17, 2012 to April 18, 2014 Large New Vision Logo (Green) .png|The new logo Vision Logo (during show).png|The logo seen during any other blocks, unless there is a movie Vision Web Wednesdays Logo.png|The logo seen during the "Web Wednesdays" block Vision Movies Logo.png|The logo seen during a feature presentation Vision Supertoons Logo.png|The logo seen during the "Supertoons" block Vision new episode.png|The logo during a new episode. (made by Chaossy) Vision premiere.png|The logo during a series or season premiere. (made by Chaossy) Vision - Rising Sun.png|The logo for the saturday morning cartoon block, Rising Sun. Vision Breast Cancer Awareness Logo.png|The Breast Cancer Awareness logo shown mostly during 6 PM to 11 PM everyday in the month of October, 2014. There is also a place on Vision's website where you can donate to support Breast Cancer Awareness, on us.vision.tv/thinkpink. It is sponsored and partnered with the Breast Cancer Research Foundation. Vision Halloween 2014 Logo.png|The logo for Halloweek 2014 ' Parental Warning Gallery Parental warnings are used only before programs with a TV-MA rating with one or more subrating(s). They are used to tell the younger audience that the program is intended for mature audiences only, (over 17) since the content may not be suitable for them. Vision Content Warning 1.png|PONY.MOV Vision Content Warning 2.png|South Park (newer episodes) Bumper/Promo Gallery Please add bumpers/promos. Make them good quality, and not really kid-ish if it is advertising the adult shows. VisionPromo1.png|Promo for the 7th season of CircleCity, premiering May 23, 2014. Shown from May 19, 2014 to May 23, 2014. VisionBumper1.png|Bumper - Dark, shown from April 18, 2014 as part of the big rebrand. It is still airing. watchmorevision.gif|"Watch More Vision" Bumper (click on it) Shown from May 2, 2014 to August 25, 2014 Vision Independence Day Bumper.png|Independence Day Bumper, shown only on July 4, 2014 Rich Life Vision Promo.png|A promo for Rich Life. Shown from June 25, 2014 to July 13, 2014. Vision StickWar Season 8 Promo.png|Promo for the 8th season of StickWar, shown from July 6, 2014 to September 7, 2014 The ACS ad redo.gif|A promo for the 6 hour marathon of The ACS, starting August 2. (click on it) Shown from July 15, 2014 to August 2, 2014. Vision Ad 2 new.gif|A promo for the marathon of The Bagel Show, starting August 2nd along with an ACS marathon. (click on it) Shown from July 15, 2014 to August 2, 2014. Vision Bumper.png|Bumper - Three-Dimensional Forest, shown from April 18, 2014 as part of the big rebrand. It is still airing. Vision CircleCity - City Vs. World Promo (update).png|A promo for the CircleCity: City Vs World Movie premiere happening on September 6, 2014 at 11 pm. Shown from July 16, 2014 to September 6, 2014 Vision Ad - The ACS coming to Vision's website.png|A promo for The ACS coming to Vision's website on October 3. Shown from July 15, 2014 to October 3. 2014. Vision Movie Month Promo.png|A promo for Movie Month 2014. Shown only on September 5, 2014. StickWar Promo.png|A promo for StickWar. Shown from September 8, 2014 to September 14, 2014. Blue's Psychotic Tendencies - Vision Promo.png|A promo for Blue's Psychotic Tendencies. Shown from June 25, 2014 and stopped airing on October 20, 2014. Vision Bumper 3.png|Bumper - Rain, shown from April 18, 2014 as part of the big rebrand. It is still airing. Vision Dudeshow Bumper.png|A promo for Dudeshow. Shown from June 10, 2014. It is still airing. Vision Bumper Fall-0|Bumper - Fall, shown from September 3, 2014 to September 30, 2014. Vision CircleCity Promo.png|A promo for the second half of CircleCity's 7th season, premiering Friday, September 19 at 11:30/10:30c. Shown from September 15, 2014 to September 19, 2014. CircleCity - Season 7 New Episodes.png|The promo for new episodes for the 7th season of CircleCity. Shown from September 19, 2014 and will end airing on December 5, 2014. Vision Cyriak Marathon Promo.png|A promo for the Cyriak marathon on Web Wednesday, on October 1. Shown from September 25, 2014 to October 1, 2014. Vision Bumper - Grab A Beer.png|Bumper - Grab A Beer, shown from September 23, 2014 and will keep airing for quite a while as it is promoting the new slogan. Chaos adventures season 3 vision promo.png|A promo for Chaos Adventures, made by Chaossy! :D Shown from September 10, 2014 to September 28, 2014. Vision Commanding Officers Promo.png|A promo for Commanding Officers (background, characters, logo, and most everything else besides the top and bottom made by Destroyer!) Shown from September 15, 2014 to September 27, 2014. Vision Despicable Me teaser.png|A teaser for Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2, premiering on Vision on January 10 and 11th of 2015. Shown from October 8, 2014 and will keep airing until December 22, 2014. CircleCity Spooks II Teaser.png|A teaser for CircleCity's "Spooks II", a sequel to "Spooks", premiering on Halloween Day, October 31. Shown from October 8th, 2014 to October 31st, 2014. CircleCity Teaser.png|A teaser for the return of the classic CircleCity on Vision, coming December 17, having the old CircleCity not aired on Vision since January 16, 2009. Shown from October 12, 2014 and will air until November 30, 2014. Blue's Psychotic Tendencies Teaser 2.png|The second teaser for Blue's Psychotic Tendencies. Showing from October 24, 2014 to November 2, 2014. Vision - 10 Years.png|The promo for the 10 year anniversary of Vision, on November 17. Showing from October 25, 2014 to November 16, 2014. Rich Life Season 2 Promo.png|The promo for season 2 of Rich Life, coming February of 2015. Shown from November 23, 2014 and will stop airing on January 14, 2015. Vision first Haunted Promo.png|A small teaser for Haunted, coming January 16, 2015. Shown from November 2, 2014 to January 7, 2015. Family Guy Ad - Vision.png|The 2014 ad for Family Guy. Shown from January 4, 2014 and will stop airing January 3, 2015. Vision 2013 Family Guy Ad.png|The 2013 ad for Family Guy. Shown from January 5, 2013 to January 4, 2014. Vision 2012 Family Guy Ad.png|The 2012 ad for Family Guy. Shown from January 7, 2012 to January 5, 2013. Before August 17, 2012, this ad was the same, except it had the old logo. Vision 2014 South Park Ad.png|The 2014 ad for South Park. Shown from January 4, 2014 and will stop airing on January 3, 2015. Vision China, IL 2014 Ad.png|The 2014 ad for China, IL. Shown from January 4, 2014 and will stop airing January 3, 2015. Other Images University Banner (made by Chaossy).png|Another picture of the Vision website as of August 9, 2014, teasing the show University, coming August 11, 2014. (University teaser made by Chaossy!) The website was launched in March of 2006. Vision App UI Design.png|The Vision iOS design as of September 6, 2014. (seen on an iPhone 5S) The app was launched in June of 2013. Vision Website 2014.png|The Vision website as of August 2, 2014. The website was launched in March of 2006. Vision Website as of September 12, 2014.png|The Vision website as of September 12, 2014. The website was launched in March of 2006. Vision Website as of October 27, 2014.png|The Vision website as of October 27, 2014 as part of kicking off Halloweek. The website was launched in March of 2006. Screen Bugs (beginning of the show) Gallery 2004-2007 Vision 2006 Screen Bug.png|CircleCity 2007-2008 Vision Screen Bug 2007.png|Family Guy (before Vision had their own rating system) 2008-2012 Vision Screen Bug 2008.png|StickWar (before Vision had their own rating system) 2012-2014 Vision 2013 Screen Bug.png|South Park 2014-present Vision Beginning of Episode 1 (update).png|Deep Space 69 Rubbingalcohol.png|Stickwar Vision Beginning of Episode 2.png|PONY.MOV Vision Beginning of Episode 3.png|South Park visionpizza.png|The Pizza Show FUTURAMATV-13V.png|Futurama Vision Screen Bug - CircleCity City Vs. World.png|CircleCity: City Vs. World Vision Screen Bug - The Purge.png|The Purge Chaos Adventures Season 3 finale screenshot.png|Chaos Adventures 'Suggestions' If you would like to add any suggestions for this channel, like adding another real '''show, or a show on this wiki, new programming block ideas, or pretty much anything else, leave it below, and give a signature. If you would like to add new shows that won't air anywhere else but Vision, please do. Oh yeah, and make sure you give the rating to the show. Also, put your name after your show. Here is an example: *Random Show (TV-MA to TV-MA-V) by ExampleUsername21 '''Suggestions * Stickwar (TV-PG-LV to TV-MA) by Destroyer334545 ACCEPTED *12 Oz. Mouse TV-13 LV DECLINED: I wont accept only adult swim shows. I have enough of them already. *The ACS (TV-PG-V to TV-13-V) by KM ACCEPTED *Mortal Insanity (TV-15-TV-MA)-DerpyPanda24 ACCEPTED *The Rejects (TV-PG to TV-13)-DerpyPanda24 ACCEPTED *The Bagel Show (TV-E8-V to TV-PG) ACCEPTED *Kyle in the Fanonverse (TV-PG)-DerpyPanda24 ACCEPTED *Tom Does Everything (TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) ACCEPTED *Nathan (TV-E8 to TV-PG) ACCEPTED *Dudeshow (TV-13 to TV-15) ACCEPTED *CircleCity (TV-13-DLSUV to TV-MA-LV) ACCEPTED *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) by TheChromePerson. ACCEPTED *The Pizza Show (TV-E8 to TV-PG) by Mr Pookie ACCEPTED *DashieGames (TV-15 L) (on occasions V and S) for Web Wednesdays by Invader Rob ACCEPTED *WTFHS (TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-MA-ALSUV) by DeadManThunder ACCEPTED *''Gender-Flipped (TV-13-LV) by Omgitskittykatty (NOTE: It only has five episodes, so reruns shall air sporadically) '''ACCEPTED' *DashieXP (TV-MA-L) Web Wednesdays; Shares slot with DashieGames by Invader Rob ACCEPTED *Crossed Path (TV-MA L to TV-MA LS or TV-MA LV) by Destroyer334545 ACCEPTED *'Dolan Wars '(Web Wednesdays) (TV-13 L to TV-MA) By Destroyer334545 DECLINED: 'Not popular enough. The videos don't even have 1,000 views. *'Battle For Dream Island '(TV PG to TV PG LV) By (Suggestion by KTMWikia8000} but show by jacknjeiffy) '''DECLINED: '''We don't have a Web Wednesday for the kids, sorry. :l *'WTF Vlogs. (See Link in WTFHS) (TV-15 ADLSUV to TV-MA-S) By DeadManThunder *Nostalgia Critic (Suggestion by Destroyer334545) (TV-MA L) (NOT ON WEB WEDNESDAY) *Red Vs Blue (Suggested by Destroyer334545) (TV-15 L-TV-MA L) *University (TV-MA-LS, TV-X (Rare, but it can happen)) by Chaossy ACCEPTED: 'Pretty good show, will go good for the late night block. But, TV-X episodes are only on the Vision website and you have to log in, and be over the age of 18 to see them. *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series'' (Web Wednesdays) (TV-PGDLV - TV-15LD) (Suggestion by: Chaossy) ACCEPTED''' *''Pointless Podcast w/ Kevin Pereira'' (Web Wednesdays and/or Uncut, Uncensored,Just How You Like It) (TV-MA-AL) (Suggestion by Chaossy). DECLINED: '''Web Wednesdays isnt exactly fit for a podcast, they are usually 1 hour long and that takes up half the space in the block. *C Students (Web Wednesdays) (TV-MA-L to TV-MA-LS) (Suggestion by Dude2000) '''ACCEPTED: '''Not the most popular show, but I like it, it's pretty funny. *Dragon Ball Z Abridged (Web Wednesday) (TV-PG-DLSV to TV-13-D to TV-15)(Suggestion by User:DeadManThunder) *YTP (Both Spidinner era and Modern Era) (Web Wednesday) (TV-PG-ADLUV/ TV-13-ADLSUV/ TV-15-ADLSV/ TV-MA-AL) (Suggestion by User:DeadManThunder) '''DECLINED: We already have this.. *Edited (Stuff like SpongebobEdited) (Web Wednesday) (TV-MA-ALU) (Suggestion by User:DeadManThunder) DECLINED: '''This is basically YTP, just a really crappy version. * Chaos Adventures (TV-13LV - TV15LV) (Will be working hard on this on the weekend) (Suggestion by Chaossy) '''ACCEPTED * Blue's Psychotic Tendencies (TV rating TV-15-DLSUV to TV-MA) by KM ACCEPTED * Baman Piderman (TV-Y7 to TV-Y7-FV) ''(Web Wednesdays) (suggestion by TheChromePerson) '''ACCEPTED * Homestar Runner '(TV-PG-L to TV-15-DLSV) (Web Wednesdays) (suggestion by TheChromePerson) ACCEPTED * Saturday morning cartoon block (TV-Y7 - TV-PG) (suggestion by Chaossy) ACCEPTED * (TV-MA ALSUV) This can be for St. Patricks Day 2015 (suggestion by Chaossy) ACCEPTED *WTFHS: The Highschool's Sh*tty Movie (TV-MA-ALSUV) For the films format and could be aired on either Late May or Early June of 2015. (suggestion by: The Dead Man * Vision: Holiday Rush (TV-Y7 - TV-15), December 21st at 6:00 am until December 25th 11:59 pm. (suggestion by Chaossy). * Chaos Junior Adventures (TV-13) (suggestion by Chaossy * The Bob Boogleface Show (TV-15-L to TV-MA-LSV) (suggestion by JellyfishJam38) (I would like Vision to own TBBS after the first season finishes its run) ACCEPTED Dudeshow Category:Channels